


My Family

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Moments, canon compilant, remembering, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't think there are any happy pictures of his childhood.  Ron proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** My Family  
 **Summary:** Harry doesn't think there are any happy pictures of his childhood. Ron proves him wrong.  
 **Ratings:** G  
 **Warnings:** You might need a tissue for this one:P  
 **Prompt:** Photograph.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

My Family

Harry stared at the album Ron placed in his hands in disbelief. He turned the pages with trembling hands; photograph after photograph depicting scenes that Harry never knew there was a camera present to capture.

"You're wrong, Harry." Ron said softly as he sits beside him. Ron reaches over and flips to the final page, revealing a picture of Ron patiently teaching Harry how to play wizard chess in their first year.

Harry's eyes shine with unshed tears as he turns to Ron whispering, "Why did you…?"

Ron's voice chokes a little as he replies, "Because you're my family, mate."


End file.
